Her Diamonds
by Blueberry Momoko
Summary: Yusei is forced to sing "Her Diamonds" by Rob Thomas. 'Nuff said.


YuGiOh 5D's: Her Diamonds

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh 5D's. If I did, YuAki and MiJack would be very prominent in the show. On with the story!

Note: This is after the Dark Signers and before the Grand Prix arc. In other words, it's a few months before the events of Never Know.

**Yusei's POV**

"Remind me again, Yusei, why are we here?" Aki asked me irritably.

"The twins dragged all of us here," I answered plainly. By all of us, I meant Jack, Carly, Crow, Mikage, Ushio, Aki, and myself. By here, I meant some random karaoke bar a little ways from the twins place.

"Right," said Aki, a tone of vexation still in her voice. She glareddown at the papers before her, her registration forms to go back to Duel Academy.

"You should've done those while we were still at the mansion," I told her. "Something might happen to them and you said yourself, the people at the school won't give you any more once you've messed the originals up."

"I know that!" she thundered. "Which is weird because they have about million copies and it's the only Duel Academy in the… whole…damn…area!" she said, scribbling her information on them furiously. I smiled slightly. Aki had always been little rough, and that is probably about the biggest understatement I ever made. But, underneath all that toughness, there was a sort of sweetness, too.

Bittersweet. Definitely sounds like Aki, doesn't it?

"What if these kids are just the same? What if they treat me like… like a witch?" she said softly, her voice cracking slightly. I looked down at the young woman beside me to see her rubbing her eyes. She looked up to see my gaze and said, "It's nothing."

"It's everything, Aki. You were ostracized for being different, something no one should go through. Aki, it's okay to be scared because you've got us," I said, gesturing around at all our friends.

She grinned. "Thanks, Yusei," she said. All of a sudden, a bright light washed over us. Well, over me, technically. Only Aki's arm was bathed in light.

"Come on, Nii- san! Get up there!" Rua cried over the screaming of the crowd.

"Yeah, Yusei! Get up there!" Crow shouted from next to Carly. I sighed, knowing if I protested, Rua and Crow would drag me up there forcibly.

"It's Rua and Crow, Yusei. Do you really think you have a choice?" Ruka shouted at me.

"Fine," I said, resigned. I stood up and proceeded toward the stage.

When, I finally reached it, the DJ put his arm around my shoulders and said, "Okay, guys, what song should the man do?" I heard whispers coming from the crowd. Things like, "That's the King!" and "Is the King really here?"

A roar of requests went out, but finally the DJ picked someone from my table. "You! The young man with the teal hair!" Oh, joy. Why did he have to pick _Rua_ of all people?

"'Her Diamonds' by Rob Thomas!" he shouted through cupped hands. The whole crowd cheered. Rob Thomas? Who was _that_? I didn't have much time to ponder this, as the song began with a flurry of sticks being hit, drums being to play and a loud chime.

_Oh, what the hell, she says_

_I just can't win for losing_

_And she lays back down_

_Man, there's so many times_

_I don't know what I'm doin'_

_Like I don't know now_

_By the light of the moon, she rubs her eyes_

_Says it's funny how the night can make you blind_

_I can just imagine_

_I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

_But if she feels bad, then I do, too_

_So I let her be_

_And she says, oh I can't take no more_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_

_And her diamonds bring me down_

'_Cause I can't help her_

_Now, she's down it_

_She tried her best but now she can't win _

_It's hard to see them on the ground_

_Her diamonds falling down_

_Way down_

I looked down at my table to see Aki looking from Rua to me and back to Rua again, a look of shock on her face. I then realized that this song sounded unusually like the relationship between Aki and I. The tears, the emotional hurt, the physical pain,… the love. And then, the second verse began.

_She sits down and stares in to the distance_

_And it takes all night _

_And I know I could break her concentration_

_But it don't feel right_

_So by the light of the moon she rubs her eyes_

_Sits down on the bed and starts to cry_

_And there's somethin' less about her_

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

_So I sit down and I cry, too_

_But don't let her see_

I remembered a night about a week after we defeated the Dark Signers, she came to me in the middle of the night and just cried on my shoulder, spilling out every painful detail of her childhood beyond the age of eight. Despite myself, I let a few tears fall as well, but wiping them away before Aki could see them.

_And she says, oh I can't take no more_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_

_And her diamonds bring me down_

'_Cause I can't help her_

_Now, she's down in it_

_She tried her best and now she can't win _

_It's hard to see them on the ground _

_Her diamonds falling down_

_She shuts out the night_

_Tries to close her eyes_

_If she can find daylight_

_Then she'll be all right, she'll be all right_

_Just not tonight_

_And she says, oh, I can't take no more_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_

_And her diamonds bring me down_

'_Cause I can't help her now_

_She's down in it_

_She tried her best and now she can't win_

_It's hard to see them on the ground_

_Her diamonds falling down_

_I can't take no more_

_Diamonds on the floor_

_No more, no more, no more_

_Diamonds falling down_

_I can't take no more_

_Diamonds on the floor_

_No more, no more, no more_

_Diamonds falling down_

_I can't take no more_

_Diamonds on the floor_

_(No more, no more)_

_Her diamonds falling, all her diamonds_

_Diamonds falling down_

The song gave room for one more instrumental before the last line.

And it was the truest line ever sung or spoken for me.

_I can't take these diamonds falling down_

As the song ended, the whole place erupted with applause, the loudest from my table. I looked over to see Rua and Crow screaming their lungs out and Aki rapidly clapping with tears streaking her face. Her applause slowed as I approached her and stopped when I brushed the tears from her face.

"No more diamonds, okay?" I said. Oh yeah, there's still one thing I haven't told you: Remember the night Aki came to me and cried. That was the night I realized I was truly in love with her.


End file.
